


E is for Exhibitionism

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair Pulling, Office Sex, Smut, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: You and your boss have a one-on-one meeting





	E is for Exhibitionism

_Meet me in my office._

You bit your lip and glanced over your shoulder to see if anyone could read the email. When you deemed the coast clear, you deleted it and shut down the computer.

“You going out for lunch now?” Barry, the man in the cubicle beside you asked. He stood to make eye contact with you over the barrier separating you both.

“No, HR wants me for a meeting,” you lied easily. If you told him you were going for lunch he’d only want to come with you. Much to Dean’s chagrin, Barry had a not so secret crush on you. There was nothing that Dean could do about it without exposing your relationship to the entire office, which would end in nothing but trouble for you.

“Oh, okay, good luck!” His head bobbed back down and you eagerly headed for the elevator, not wanting to stay any longer in case he decided to ask you out for lunch after it.

You were the only one in the elevator, and you took a moment to compose yourself, glancing at the reflective panel where the buttons were. You smoothed your hair down and tried to calm your breathing, not wanting to look suspicious.

The walk to Dean’s office was quick, and you were surprised that there weren’t people running themselves ragged up and down the halls like they did on your floor. You supposed it was a lot calmer up here for the heads of the company’s departments. Hell, Dean had enough leisure time that he set up toy mini golf and bowling courses in the corner of his room.

You knocked twice so that he would know it was only you and the door swung open immediately. You smiled at how he had obviously been waiting for you right at the door.

“Hi babe-” you began, but you were cut off as he dragged you into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. He was immediately slamming you against it while he reached around you with one hand to draw the blinds.

Then his lips were on yours. Passionate and fast, they took control of the kiss while you just followed along. He cupped the back of your neck while he deepened it, swiping his tongue across your bottom lip while he held your face as close to his as he could.

He pulled back and was quickly unbuttoning your blouse. “Need you,” he huffed. He started kissing his way up your neck while he threw your shirt behind you. His hands reached for the clasp of your bra and they fumbled while he clumsily tried to get it off you. He gave up with a frustrated huff, taking his hands off you and taking a step back. “Get it off!”

You giggled breathily at his whining, easily shucking the bra. He wolf whistled appreciatively and you reached out to smack his chest. “Your turn hotshot.”

His grinned, eyes twinkling at the nickname. He shrugged off his suspenders and practically tore off the buttons in his haste to get his shirt off. You stepped out of your skirt when you saw he was dropping his pants, boxers and all. His cock stood tall and proud, and you bit your lip at the sight.

“As much as I love the ego boost, I have a meeting soon. We’re gonna have to hurry this along.”

You rolled your eyes and advanced towards him, standing on your tippy toes so that you could kiss him again. Suddenly he was whirling you around so that you faced the window.

“Gonna let me fuck you in front of the window? Does it turn you on knowing that anyone who looked up would be able to see you getting fucked? Letting everyone know that Dean Smith is nailing you in his office during work hours?”

You bit your lip and nodded eagerly. He kicked at your feet and you spread your legs, bracing your palms against the window. He didn’t even bother to take your panties off, opting for sliding them to the side and gradually sinking himself into you.

“Good God,” he grunted, resting his forehead against your back. You whimpered and clenched tightly around him, the burn of the stretch welcome. You glanced out the window at the hustle and bustle of the city below you both and clenched tightly. The fact that if anyone in the building across from you could look over and see only made it that much hotter. “Been needing this pussy all day, sweetheart.”

“Then take it,” you whispered, wiggling your hips slightly to show him that you were ready.

He groaned out a low rumble before he grabbed your hips. Steadily he backed out, letting you feel every ridge and vein lining his shaft before he was plunging back into you. It was hard and fast, and you weren’t sure how long you’d be able to last.

Your head dropped between your shoulders at the pleasure of it while his balls hit your clit with each thrust. “Oh no, sweetheart,” he chuckled, reaching a hand up to grab a fistful of your hair. He pulled it so that your head was raised up again. “You’re gonna hold your head up high and let the world see you. Imagine how sinful you must look to them all, with your tits swinging everywhere and your hair all messy. When you go back down to your floor you’re gonna look like the perfect mess. Maybe it’ll give Barry the hint that you belong to someone. That you belong to _me_.”

“Dean!” You moaned. Your thighs were starting to shake from the effort of holding yourself up, and you thought if it wasn’t for his hands on your hips and hair you’d surely collapse. His cock was pumping in and out of you wildly, hitting your sweet spot dead on.

He put both his hands on your hips again and slowly pulled out, only to pull you back roughly onto him by your waist. You almost passed out at the intense feeling, wave after blissful wave of pleasure dousing your body and pulling you under.

“You close, sweetheart?” He asked, ramming into you still.

You shuddered as your sweaty hands slid down the window a bit. “Yeah, Dean!”

“You’re gonna come for me,” he commanded, reaching around you to toy with your clit. He rubbed harsh circles on it, and if you weren’t shaking before you sure as hell were now. You could do nothing but obey, coming with a cry of his name.

His hips sped up into you as he chased his own orgasm, grinding into you on each push in. After a few more thrusts he stilled and leaned down to bite your shoulder, effectively silencing his moans. You smiled at the feeling of his hot cum pour into you.

After staying nestled in you for a minute or two he pulled out slowly, grinning at the sight of his cum dripping down your thigh.

He went over to his desk and grabbed the box of tissues he kept on it, coming back over to you to hand them to you. You grinned appreciatively and tried to clean yourself up as good as you could between your thighs, your pussy still throbbing with the aftershocks of your orgasm as each light touch make it twitch.

“You still on for date night later?” He asked while he pulled on his socks.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” you smiled fondly at him, reaching over to pat some of his hair down. He grabbed your hand and held it to his cheek for a moment, smiling down at you.

“Love you, Y/N,” he said softly before leaning down to kiss you.

“Love you too, hotshot,” you pecked him on the lips before hurrying to dress. After you attempted to tame your appearance in the mirror, you made your way over to the door. Before you could open it you whirled back around to face him. You pointed a hand towards the window, “We are so doing something like that again.”

Before he could answer you pulled the door open, and immediately the pair of you regained your work composure. “Very informative, Ms Y/L/N,” he said in his business voice, shooting you a cocky smile.

“Any time, Mr Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
